Standing at Deaths Door
by NiisaBee
Summary: Serena Grey from the outside seemed like your typical Gryffindor witch, but what no one knew was that the Grey family had a secret. She had it all until one day death came knocking and she lost everything. It was only a matter of time but now she's left with the choice to run from it all, or turn around and find something worth fighting for. Marauders Era. Eventual OC x Sirius
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story Standing at Deaths door. Hopefully you like it! This is actually my very first written fanfic so all criticism is welcomed. I've had the idea for this story for weeks now and finally gotten a chance to put it all together.

Disclaimer: Of course everything is owned by J.K. Rowling aside from my own OC's!

' ' - inner thoughts

 **Chapter 1**

"Don't ever stop running!"

*CRACK*

The rain poured down on me as I sank to the ground my knees. My body still pumping hard full of adrenaline from what had just transpired. I couldn't quite register that I had apparated in front of my old childhood home. I couldn't really register anything at all. How any of the last 24 hours really happened. How any of it wasn't some sick and twisted nightmare that I could just wake up from. Sitting there in my front courtyard on the concrete, I let the cold hard rain weigh down on me. The feeling of the wind hitting me made feel a little more numb if even possible. My ratted black hair was completely soaked by this point and was stuck against my face. The dark storm didn't seem like it was going to let up anytime soon.

'How fitting…' I thought staring at the splashes of water hitting the ground.

I looked up from the ground and looked at my old childhood home as the rain continued to pelt down on me and blended in with my tears. I knew I should move, get out of the rain and go inside for shelter, but I just couldn't. My body was trembling so much that I couldn't seem to gather any more strength to pull myself up. I couldn't be sure if it was from the cold rain or from what I had just escaped from at this point. Maybe it was both. I continued to sit there for a few more minutes after what had felt like hours. At this point I had no consideration for time, everything happened so fast…It was like a blur. One moment I had everything, the next…I lost it all.

The crack of lightning shook me out of my lost state. Briefly coughing from all the smoke I just escaped, I attempted to pull myself up off the hard ground. My clothes weighed like bricks as I was soaked to the bone. Shakily, I managed to push my knees off the ground and stood, faltering a bit. Not noticing the red tinged puddle from where I sat, I began my slow decent to the porch of my old home. Reaching the handle of the door I stopped, unsure if there was anything or anyone awaiting for me inside. Reassuring myself that it should be okay, I shook the thought away.

'No, it should be fine, Dad intended this to be a safe house if needed. No one should know about this place.'

Pushing the fear to the back of my mind I turned the knob and pushed the door open. Between the storm and the late hours it was almost impossible to see anything inside. I shakily reached down and took my wand from my soaked pocket, slowly bringing my arm upright.

"Lumos."

The light grew quickly and soon enough I stood in the entryway of the home I was born in. Cautiously I walked in as I could see how dusty the place had gotten since our visit a few summers ago. I continued past the stairway as I aimed to reach the kitchen, pausing when a picture frame sitting on a table caught my eye. I took a step closer as I reached down to grab the frame with my left arm. Flinching from pain as I tried to lift my arm, I glanced down only to notice there was red liquid flowing out of my sleeve, down my hand to my fingertips. I stared at my hand in confusion trying to figure out at what point I revieced what I expected to be a nasty cut. My thoughts were pushed aside as I could start to feel the immense stinging from just below my shoulder reaching down to my elbow. I supposed whatever adrenalin I had earlier was now long gone. Ignoring the sharp pain, I once again reached for the frame and grasped it tightly not caring how much it hurt. Holding it to my chest, I made my way down the hallway to the kitchen. Not wanting to draw attention to the home I was holding up in, I chose to light a few candles that still laid around instead of turning on the lights.

'Better safe then sorry'

"Fuck."

I gritted out as I wrapped it around the deepest part of the gash where the spell hit me. Not bothering to rinse off the blood, I quickly wrapped my arm in gauze I found in the kitchen pantry. I used to get in quite some trouble as a kid, and dad was never the best at healing spells. He'd usually would wait for mum to come home from her shift at St. Mungos to patch me up instead of him botching it further and getting an earful from her. So mum at gotten accustomed to keeping extra gauze aside in case. Mum usually would have some potions locked away somewhere in the house, but being that we haven't actually lived here in quite some time…I wasn't sure we had anything left. Seeing as mum was a healer she had taught me quite a few healing spells should I get in a pinch. However at this moment, I couldn't rack my brain for a single spell and opted for a simple bandage instead. Finishing the last wrap and tying it off, I placed both hands on the edge of the sink as the memories of tonight kept flashing through my mind.

The thought of my parents made me pause, still gripping the leftover gauze in my good hand. Turning away from the sink I threw the remaining gauze across the kitchen. From there, feeling as though that wasn't enough, I began to reach for more. I grabbed the glass cups beside the sink and began launching them in fury against anything and everything. Luckily the storm was heavy tonight and the house was far from listening ears deep within a forested area. Not satisfied and still in a rage I stomped over to the kitchen table and gripped the chair as hard as I could before tossing it into the side pantry. Screaming in anger as the loud glass shattering echoed throughout the now abandoned home. The home that had no family residing in it. No family, just…me.

I had put what little energy I had left into my frustrated outburst.

'Calm down, calm down, calm down…' I kept repeating in my head. I can't afford to lose control right now.

Having nothing else to throw I stepped backwards cracking the glass more underneath my feet until my lower back hit the kitchen counter. Overwhelmed with anger and pain I could feel tears begin to pool in my eyes. As I slowly fell down to the ground, my tears fell too. Gripping my knees in frustration, I buried my head down as I refused to let my emotions consume me. Remembering the picture frame I quickly lifted my head in search of it. There, two feet away from me on the ground was the frame, the glass shattered from the aftermath of my rage. I moved slightly to reach for it as I took it in my hand. Some glass had fallen and broke off as I slipped my finger underneath pulling the photo out of the frame.

Grazing my fingertips over the frail photo I took a closer look. In the photo was my mum as beautiful as ever holding the hand of my dad who held a smile as though he was the luckiest man in the world. Then as the photo continued to move, me at the age of 8 ran in and surprised my parents by jumping into the arms of my dad. He moved his arms to hold me in-between both him and mum.

I remembered this day...We were having a picnic with the potters that day, and I couldn't help myself but interrupt the photo Charles Potter was taking of my parents on their 10th wedding anniversary. We were always close to the Potters as my parents and James' all went to Hogwarts together. As close as we all were, that all but meant that James had grown to be my best friend. With that of course his parents been made my God parents should anything happen.

Taking one last look at one of my best childhood memories, I took the photo and gently stashed it into my pants pocket. Remembering that this house was only a temporary safe house, I reached up and grabbed the counter top as I pulled myself to my feet. This house was only to be a place to run to and wait for mum and dad if for whatever reason we were split up. And here I was at the meeting spot, alone. No one was coming to tell me that everything would be okay, my dad wouldn't be bursting through the door any minute to come check every inch of me to see that I'm alright. My mum wouldn't be right behind him reaching to grab me in a tight hug.

In case it did come down to a situation where we would need to leave, this house was the first stop. Meet here, gather our thoughts and pack all the necessities we may need. That was our plan, and I intended to keep it.

'At this point either way, there's no way I could go back now…' Shaking my head I wiped the thoughts from my mind.

"Everything's different now, and I made a promise." I whispered to the empty house.

I began to make my way towards the staircase meanwhile avoiding any longing looks at the photos around the house walls.

'How much time have I already wasted…I can't afford to stay here much longer.' I wasn't sure if anyone knew that our family still owned this property and if they did... how long would it be before they came looking.

Determined to get out of the abandoned home I quickly made my way up the stairs to my old bedroom. Once inside I began shuffling around the room grabbing any necessities I may need to hold me over the next while. Unfortunately, most of my clothes I had left here had all but outgrown me. I very well couldn't go out in public looking the way I did. The only thing I was wearing that was still in tact was my shoes. My pants and jumper were torn with some sections singed off from the fire. Not to mention the blood stains on my left side. Thinking for a moment I realized I'd have to go to my mums closet and find something in there to hold me over. Quickly I left my room making my way over to my parents' room on the other side of the large house. Pushing the door to let myself in I slowly stepped inside.

Looking around the room made my heart ache. The room was completely covered in dust and was filled with the same pieces of furniture. Mum had a habit of not being able to let things go, so naturally much of the furniture had stayed in this home and they bought new furniture for the house that resided in Godrics Hollow. Most of the household items were draped with white linen to protect them from collecting dust. Pushing aside my feelings I made my way to the closet and grabbed a pair of black trousers from that fit snug on my hips and a warm wool jumper from my dad's side. It certainly was oversized on me but I drew comfort from the thought of my father. Spotting my dads old rucksack that I remembered had an extension charm on it, I began stuffing enough clothes inside to last me a while. Unsure of where I was going to go from here, I began debating what my next move would be.

'Dammit, I don't have any money with me.' I thought mentally slapping myself.

I considered the family vault in Grigotts. My family comes from a long line of pureblood wizards, a very wealthy one at that. There was more money in there then I'd even know what to do with. However, I knew very well I couldn't take the chance of waltzing into Gringotts now after everything. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"Dads safe in the study."

Grabbing the pack, I hurried out of their old room and headed towards my fathers' study. Taking a big chance being here as long as I have, I had to make quick of things. Stepping inside I noticed something was different in here compared to the rest of the house. Nothing in this room was draped in white linen.

'Someone's been here recently…'

Hesitantly I walked over to my fathers desk to inspect further. My dad spent quite a bit of time in here doing paperwork for his job at the ministry as an Auror. He'd usually catch up on his paperwork while sipping on a glass of Firewisky and having a smoke. It was a habit my mum hated and constantly chastised him about. He tried to quit a few times, but I'd often find him hiding out behind the house bumming a quick smoke. Jokingly begging me not to mention it to mum, it became our little secret. Looking down at the desk I noticed a pack of half empty Malboros that dad favoured and the glass ash tray filled of smoked cigarettes.

But what made my eyes widen wasn't the cigarettes, but a piece of parchment that laid in the middle of the desk. My name scrawled on the envelope in what I could recognized immediately as my fathers writing. Slowly sitting down on my fathers chair I set down my wand on the large oak desk and reached for the letter. Taking a deep breath my hands shook as I desperately tried to open it. Taking in a breath of air I glanced at my fathers handwriting.

 _My dearest Serena,_

 _If you're reading this, I cannot tell you how sorry your mother and I are. Reading this means that we are gone and that I was too late... I'm so sorry I couldn't have done more to protect you sweetheart. I've suspected for a while that things were beginning to come to dark times. The ministry has been scrambling around as there as been activity surrounding Voldemort and his so called followers. I fear that they've come to suspect our family of our old legends, and that they may have come to light. I believe that Voldemort is to blame for your uncles murder last month…I think he wanted to use him for information concerning our family. I'm not sure how they've come to this conclusion as we took every precaution possible. But you reading this means Voldemort's figured it out and we're out of time._

 _Serena I need you to be the strong daughter I know we've raised and pay attention carefully. This house isn't safe and you can't stay here for long. There are wards around the home but not strong enough to keep you hidden from them for long. You need to grab everything you can and get out quickly. I've left money in the safe behind the portrait of your great grandfather along with some muggle money. I know this will be difficult but you must blend in with the muggles. Voldemort will have eyes everywhere around the wizarding community and I believe he's managed to infiltrate the ministry. You need to get to Ireland, there's a muggle cabin I put in your name near the shore by the town Louisbough. No one knows about it. Go there until things are safe…I don't know when that'll be, but at least I'll know you'll be safe there. You can't contact anyone Serena, you're an underage witch and you'll be sure to be on the ministry's radar. They'll have eyes watching any owls going to the potters or anyone else close to our family._

 _The trace is still on you so you have to be careful. We haven't haven't had the chance to tell you, but Albus had somewhat altered the charm on you last year when things started to come to light. The trace isn't on you yourself, but on your wand. He changed it in a way that the ministry hasn't caught on to it yet. This means you can still use magic but avoid using your wand. At all costs you must not use your wand till you're 17 to avoid being traced. You've grasped wandless magic enough that you should manage okay. You can't afford any mistakes that will flag the ministry, so keep your emotions in check my love._

 _Please Serena be careful. I'm so sorry and we love you so much. We never wanted this life for you. When you started showing signs as a child I hated myself having you inherited the blood of my family. You always made the best of it though, and you've made your mum and I so proud. We may be gone, but don't forget we will always be watching over you my love._

 _Love you always in this world and the next,_

 _Mum & Dad_

Tears had slowly begun to form as I started reading. I attempted my best to hold back, but by the end of the letter the dam broke open and I couldn't stop them from falling. My whole body shook as I held the letter in my lap. Desperately trying to not let my mind wander back to those last moments just a few hours ago. The screams of my mother wouldn't stop ringing in my head. The frantic last cries as she begged for my life, not caring for her own. Bringing my hands to my head I dug my nails into my hair in a desperate act to stop the flashbacks. Hopelessly hoping that pain can lessen the one in my heart. Frantically ripping my hands from my head I jumped up and screamed as I reach for everything on the desk and pushed it all off onto the ground.

"DAMMIT!"

Squeezing my eyes shut as hard as I though I could be able to blink the memories away. Begging for this to be some kind of nightmare I was stuck in, as though I didn't just lose everything I loved in the late hours of tonight. I desperately wished I was back at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room sitting by the fire on this stormy night, listening to James and Lily's constant banter. I let my mind wander back there as it slowly subsided my anger. Right in this moment I really missed James' comfort. He was always there for me when I needed him, no matter if he had a prank planned with the boys or not. He always dropped everything if I needed him. Suddenly a realization hit me.

'I can't see James anymore…'

I couldn't see anyone at all. It wasn't safe for them. Uncle Jonathan was just murdered not long ago… and now this. This means anyone close to my family would be in danger, and it's all because of me...

'Oh shit.'

Berating myself for forgetting that I had to move quickly, I ran over to the portrait which hid the safe. After muttering the spell to open our family safe I quickly stuffed everything inside the charmed rucksack. Starting to make my way out of my fathers den I paused and turned around. Scanning the ground, I quickly grabbed my dads pack of cigarettes that were tossed on the floor and glanced over to see his old family pocket watch beside it. The glass had slightly cracked, noticing that I squeezed my lips tight as I picked it up. Chastising myself for damaging it in my fit of anger. I snapped it shut and shoved both items in my pocket alongside the photo and letter. Gripping my wand I turned to make my way out of the room.

'Wait a second. I used my wand when I got here…oh fuck.' I realized.

I had to move quickly. By now I'm sure someone realized what had gone down at my home, what's left of it that is.

'Jesus how could I be so stupid to use magic, I'm sure they're trying to see if anyone survived. I need to leave now.'

Grabbing the pack once again, I raced down the stairs to double check if I could find anything of value to me. Once I reached the bottom step I made a sharp left into the living room. Quickly scanning the room, I jogged over to the tall cabinet where mum used to keep her stock of potions. Grasping the white cloth, I ripped the linen off and tossed it aside revealing the dark oak. As I began to fumble with the handles I heard a banging on the door. I froze in fear.

"SERENA!"

I paused, too scared to make a move or any sound at all. I stared in the direction of the front entrance, waiting for them to come flooding in and get what they couldn't last time.

"Serena are you in there?!"

Wait a second.

'I know that voice.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SERENA!"

After recognizing the voice, I stopped all movements to quickly asses the situation. I wasn't sure what was worse, them finding me or Voldemort's lackys… Both situations were something I was hoping to avoid yet here I was, trapped in my childhood home.

'If he finds me now, there's no way I'll be able to get away.' I needed to run, and fast. I quickly gave up on the potions cabinet and darted for the back of the old house. In my panicked state I hastily grabbed my bag along the way as I kept throwing my head towards front door. Making my way down the hallway I reached the candle lit kitchen as I heard Alohomora being used on the front door. Quickly, not one but two sets of feet shuffled their way inside. I silently cursed knowing I may have been able to outrun Charles potter, but how would I outsmart two wizards…

"Serena, we know you're here…Please come out." As I reached for the door knob to the back door I hesitated recognizing the second wizard. Pausing, I lifted my head back up as I turned away from the door and towards the entrance of the large kitchen. For a moment, I let some of my fear go as the two wizards stepped their way into the lighting of the few candles around the room.

Letting my eyes focus, before me stood Charles Potter and Albus Dumbledor. They treaded lightly as though one wrong step would scare me off. They'd be right, any sudden moves and I'd bolt right out of here. They came to a full stop once fully through the entrance of the kitchen. All that stood between them and I was the dining table with a few chairs sprawled around broken debris and glass. Still not saying anything, both wizards let their eyes wander at the scene before them in the kitchen. Not a single piece of glass was spared, all broken from my earlier outburst.

Ashamed of what had happened earlier this night, I chose to avoid their eyes. Too scared to see the looks I'd received I myself took in the aftermath of what was left of the kitchen.

'They must have seen the house…' A pregnant silence fell among us, as though no one knew what to say in such a situation. But then again, how often does one come across such a situation really…

Eventually Charles was the first to speak. Stepping forward ever so slightly.

"Serena are you o-" Noticing his steps, I myself began to step backwards in an effort to keep the gap as far as possible. Observing this, Charles quickly halted his advance and put both his hands up in an effort to cease my retreat. I wouldn't hesitate to do what was necessary to get myself out of this house, alone.

"Please don't, I just want to know if you're okay Serena."

Hearing this I stopped myself from moving further. However, no words would escape my my mouth. How could I explain what took place tonight, how can I bring myself to say those exact words. I couldn't do it. Saying the words aloud would make the reality hurt that much more, and I couldn't bear the idea of letting the words flow from my tongue. Instead I let myself look up at both of them. Charles face was full of anguish, his eyes desperately searched mine in an effort to find any information they may hold. Glancing to his left Dumbledor was slightly more stoic, as his emotions were always held. However, taking an extra moment I could see the grief his eyes held.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Looking back at Charles I flinched at his words. No one outside of our family knew our secret aside from Uncle Albus. He was a close family friend as he knew my great grandfather and helped him in his time of need with his "gift". The gift that was passed down from him, to my father, and now unfortunately to myself. As he guided my grandfather, he continued passing that guidance down to me. Nevertheless I lacked the sense of control necessary, therefore struggled far more then those before me.

The secrets of my family had been a burden for many generations. It was something to keep hidden at all costs. Knowing this secret brought great danger; and as such, it needed to be kept from everyone. Even the Potters who are our closest family friends knew nothing of it. Having to keep it hidden from James all these years was no easy feat.

Dumbledor must have had his assumptions, as he was well aware of the foreboding events that surrounded my family. As I looked back to him, sadness erupted from his eyes. He shifted his eyes away from me not too long after. Seeing my reaction gave him the the final piece to the puzzle. His assumption was correct.

His silence started to frustrate me. Why wouldn't he just say it, at this point the secret's out and its out for the world to see.

"We were at your house…There wasn't much left of it. It had collapsed in flames… Nina and Daniel they-"

"Stop." Cutting him off I raised my hand. I heard enough, and couldn't bear to hear more. I couldn't bear to hear my parent's names aloud, for the names began to make the images in my head flash more vividly. Shakily lowering my palm, I could feel the blood run down my arm again. The bandages must have come loose. Finding my voice again, I continued.

"It was me who burnt the house down."

Charles eyes widened at the words as the confusion hit him.

"Wha-?!"

"Voldemorts followers came…" Cutting him off once again. Looking up, I locked eyes with Albus once more. Again, his silence frustrated me as I forced myself to continue.

"The- they took them from me…and I lost control." Spitting out the last words in desperation I looked away. Unable to see the looks on their faces, I glanced down at my shoes. Looking at the glass that surrounded me, as if they were a reflection of my now broken life. Nothing left but a few shattered pieces.

Only now did Albus take this moment to speak.

"Serena, who were they? Did you recognize any of them? If you did we need to find them and figure out what they know."

At that I scoffed. 'He doesn't get it does he…'

"There's no one left to find Professor." Calling him professor was not how I ever addressed him. To me he was family, my parents had named him my God-father should anything happen to them. Fearing that after they were gone no one else could protect me as well as Albus could. I scoffed to myself at this thought.

'No one can protect me now.'

Albus fully accepted the title knowing upcoming dangers that may one day come to light. Since then Albus had taken it upon himself to train me since I began showing signs as a witch. Hoping to keep the damages of the outburst at bay.

All I wanted was to break down and be held in their comforting embrace. My legs were beginning to tire and my arm was beginning to feel the effects of the injury. I longed to stay with them, wishing they would take me to see James and my friends. I wished hear words of comfort and feel their warm touch. But that was a luxury I could no longer afford. For those closest to me would only be in peril.

"They took them from me, so in return…They paid the price." I hadn't meant to loose control. However it was all to much, after my parents fell and the others began to reach for me, my emotions couldn't be contained. The floodgates had open and there was no way of controlling them by that point. Before I knew it, flames began to engulf my home along with the screams of those who came in the night. I had killed tonight; it was a thought that hadn't dawned on me until now. Risking a glance, I looked up only to see that neither of the powerful wizards before dared to glance my way now.

Charles eyes slowly came back to eye level, but not before he paused, eyed widening at the now puddle of blood by my feet.

"Albus, we must get her back to St. Mungos. She's losing a lot of blood. Serena let's go, we can talk about this matter after you been checked out."

This is where my heart began to quicken. For I could not go with them but to the safe house my father set up for me. Quickly I started to weigh my options; which were extremely limited, surely I could not outrun them. And to use my wand in an effort to escape would only bring more attention to my location. Not only that but Albus was not a wizard I could simple out spell, nor would Charles be an easy feat. All his years as an Auror would surely make it difficult.

I could attempt to apparated, but I've only done side along apparition with my parents. I had apparated my way here after the house fell, but it was mere luck I managed to arrive unsplinched.

'Using my wand to cast the spell would alert them as to where I've apparated to, which will bring me back to this very same position.'

My options were wearing thin as I came to my only and last option. 'It's risky, but I don't really have a choice. I can't risk getting caught now, there's no way I'll get another opportunity to get away.'

"I'm not going." I stated with as much strength I could effort. The blood loss was starting to make me feel lightheaded. If I were to make an effort to escape, now would be my only shot. 

Charles sighed at my stubbornness at my response. Clearly this night hasn't been easy on him either. Hearing the news his best friends were murdered only a few hours earlier wasn't easy to hear. Then to run a search of their only daughter, only to find her a complete mess in their abandoned wearing on him emotionally. This much I could see, and regretfully I was only making this harder on him.

"Fine then… we can go back to Hogwarts and get Madam Pomfrey to have a look at you." He replied to me.

"No." I quickly retorted.

Having both of them looking at questionably made my nerves go on edge. The table that separated us seemed much smaller in this moment, as if the gap was closing in, and my chances were getting smaller and smaller.

Albus took a step to his right as he observed the rucksack on my back. I continued to eye his movements incase he made any attempt to put a halt in my plan.

"This isn't where you hoped to take refuge, but merely a stop to your true destination…" He stated. He hadn't posed it as a question as he knew it already to be true.

Hearing Albus' statement, Charles head whipped between Albus and I. Realization setting in, Charles went off.

"What? You can't be serious Serena! You can't go off on your own, that's just mad! I know you're upset about your parent's but you can't jus-"

"Upset?!" After hearing that I lost it. For him to put in words as if I was as child throwing a tantrum.

"My parent's died tonight! They were MURDERED!" I screamed finally letting out the words I couldn't bare to say.

"I will not go back and let it happen to anyone else." As these words left my mouth Albus looked away. Thinking about the unavoidable dangers that would now haunt me in every shadow of my life. "I would rather die." I finished.

"Serena, you can't blame yourself for what happened tonight. It isn't your fault. Just come back with us and we can figure it out."

"There's so much you don't know…and I can't tell you what you want to hear. The one thing I can say… is that tonight happened because of me, and only me. And that is something I'll live with, far away from here. Where no one else can get hurt." I said finally expressing my intentions. It became hard to focus on my words as the pain in my arm was throbbing even more now.

No matter the words I spoke, Charles had a different course of action on his mind. He began to plead with Dumbledor.

"Albus please, we can't seriously let her leave on her own, she's only 15. Hogwarts is where she belongs." Turning his head towards me he continued. "Hogwarts is where you'll be safe."

'It's not my safety I'm concerned about.'

Albus still said nothing at Charles words. The events of tonight flooded his mind as he soaked in all the possible information, trying to get a sense of it all. I waited for no response, for I didn't need anyone's permission to leave.

"I will be 16 soon, and not long after I will be of age. Hogwarts is not my priority anymore and I have no intention of going back." I retorted back.

I wanted Charles to understand, I wanted to spill everything but I knew I couldn't. Just knowing anything could put him and his family at risk, putting James at risk. I couldn't bear the thought of someone else getting hurt because of me.

"You can't think you'll be safe on your own. How do you know they won't try again? You may think you can take them on Serena, but you're still underage. You need to be protected! Not out on your own for bloodys' sake! Using magic will alert the ministry and the moment they find you, so will others." Said Charles, still being weary of the distance I kept between us.

Letting his words sink in I looked down at the wand in my hand. I hadn't gotten it at Ollivander's where most young Witches or Wizards got theirs. I had inherited mine from my grandfather, 11' Elm wood with Thestral tail hair core, quite a rare core as there's no other wand like it. It had been in my family for generations, always being passed onto the next. When it sat in my hands it made me feel completed, as though it was a missing piece of myself. Trying to stay under the radar, I had to constantly force myself to make a habit of not using wandless magic while at Hogwarts. Having wandless magic come so easily as a child it took a long time before I got used to using the wand itself. Though wandless magic came easier to me, it was also much more unstable and hard to control. The wand helped contain my magic, making it easier to balance the control I lacked. I had since found comfort in the wand; the thought of not being able to use it for the time being was disheartening.

Charles sighed once more.

"I know you're scared but running away isn't going to make it any easier." He went on.

'None of this is easy, nor will it ever become so.'

I knew I couldn't let this continue any longer, the blood loss was too much at this point. If I had to fix it on my own, I'd need to do it soon, before any permanent damage happened.

'I need to end this, now.' 

"Albus." I spoke softly, emotionally exhausted from everything.

"You once told me… _We must all face the choice between what is right, and what is easy."_

Dumbledor locked eyes with me, bring his pacing to a stop at his end of the large dining table.

"Yes…Yes I did." He said, eyeing me carefully.

"Well… this is me making my choice. And it certainty isn't the easy one." At the end of my words I then turned my head to face Charles one last time. Lifting the arm that held my wand, I hovered it over the table in front of me.

"I'm not leaving because I'm afraid. I'm leaving because it's the right choice, for everyone." Setting down my wand, I reluctantly brought my hand back to my side.

The realization dawned on Dumbledor's face; I now knew that the trace was held within the wand and not myself. Thinking of this, he wondered what else I could have been told, as it was agreed upon to not mention this to me unless absolutely necessary.

"I believe this is where we part ways then, Serena." He said, full-knowing nothing could change my mind as my decision was set in stone.

I could feel the water start to build up in my eyes. Refusing to let them fall, I blinked them back as best as I could. With one last look at the pair in front of me, I mustered up a half-hearted smile. This would be the last I saw of them, the last I would see of anyone I held dear to me. This was me putting my old life away, for good. 

"I guess this is goodbye then. Charles…please tell James I'm sorry." I said, my tone of hostility dropping to one of sadness.

"Goodbye for now Serena." Dumbledor replied. Finally registering what was unfolding before him Charles quickly made his steps toward Serena. My head snapping towards his actions made me quickly think the spell I needed to finally make my leave.

"Wait Sere-!"

 ***CRACK** *

We must all face the choice between what is right, and what is easy." — **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**


End file.
